Out for the weekned
by heavenlydragan
Summary: When the Amara and Ray, Bobby and Jubilee, Rahne and Roberto go Renaissance Fair accompanied by Jean to supervise them all, Rahne decides to break what she promised to herself, going against her religious views, and make love to Roberto under Jean's nose. But will they get caught? WARNING: RATED MA FOR A REASON DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR MIND NICE AND CLEAN!


**Okay guys! Here's the first part of this story on my final Rahne/Roberto story! Enjoy! Warning: Rated MA!**

**Chapter one  
**

**\x\/x/  
**

**/x/\x\  
**

"Almost packed?" came Amara's voice behind me, making me turn my head, away from my bag that was being filled with my clothes and other accessories I was bringing with me, and saw the brown girl leaning against the door frame of our room, staring patiently at me.

She was wearing a light violet spaghetti top, over a white jacket and light-brown trousers. As for me, I was wearing a green, shoulder split top and jeans.

She, Ray, Jubilee, Bobby, Roberto, and myself were going to a Renaissance fair that was been held over the weekend and was an a hundred and twenty miles away from Bayville, on the fields lf a farm with fifty acres of land, or so it said on the brusquer that Ray had got, promising that it every field would be filled. There would be people dressed in medieval clothing, knights on horseback playing jostling matches, jugulars dressed in fools clothing and a whole lot more of other stuff.

"Almost," I said kindly, standing back up, giving her a smile and went over to my drawers on the right-hand side of my bed and opened it. The only thing left I had to pack were my PJ's. I was on the verge of taking out a light-blue spaghetti top when I saw one of the large T-shirts that I slept in. It was black, but on the front of it were wolves. Seven in total. Four showing their heads at the top of the shirt, a starry night sky with the full moon in the background, and they were all howling. The other three beneath them were in the forest and two of them were also howling while the third watched them. I smiled down at the folded T-shirt, took it out, and after closing the drawer, I packed it into my bag and zipped it close. I loved a lot of wolf stuff, probably because I was able to phase into one. I had even had my pubic hair above groin styled to the shape of a wolf, with help from Jubilee, who had been fashioning her own for a long time.

"Done," I told Amara, turning to her with a grin.

"And about time, too," she said with a smile. "For once, you're the last person to finish packing."

It was true. She and the others had there bags in the X-van ready, and waiting for me. Mainly because I was in the shower, which I needed, because after Gym class we usually got to wash ourselves off and of course we couldn't today because maintenance was being done to the water pipes. So my classmates and I stunk with sweat for last two remaining periods.

"Yeah, well, if you'd had wanted me to sit beside you while I smell of sweat for four and a half to five hours, then I shouldn't have showered at all," I said to Amara, in mocking sadness, picking up my bag and putting it over my shoulder and my room made a face.

"Okay...I see your point," she then said, not too happily, making me laugh as I came over to her.

We were just about to head down to everyone else as I closed our bedroom door when I saw a blonde girl running towards us from my left and turned my head to look at Tabitha, dressed in a light-red top and jeans and had a lollypop in her mouth.

"Amara! Hey, Rahne!" she greeted wildly, taking the lolly out of her mouth, stopping in front of us, holding a backpack in hand.

"Hey, Tabitha," Amara welcomed her best friend happily; as did I.

Tabby was completely, without a doubt, totally insane. But in a good way and despite her flaws she was great to get on with.

"I thought you said you weren't coming," Amara then said, looking at her friend in confusion. I too was puzzled. Tabb's distinctly said that renaissance fairs wouldn't be her thing and would just go crazy and set the whole place on fire so she and Sam were going to spend some time together at home.

"I'm not," Tabby told us, grinning brightly, flashing her white teeth, and heard a hint of mischievous in her voice that I couldn't help but feel worried about. What was she up to this time? "I'm just here to give you this!" She handed out the bag to the brown girl.

Amara took it, bewildered; as was I, and opened it up and we both looked inside. After a second of seeing what was inside I became stone faced and looked back into the blonde girls face, who smirked at my expression.

Inside of the bag was box of condoms, two speculum's, a small, square jar with "Lubricant" written on it with fancy looking writing, and two other things I wasn't familiar with, but along with the...toys, was the only decent thing worth bringing was a box of lollypop's with different flavours, much like the one Tabby had in her hand. I wasn't so sure with their name, but I think they were called Bulls eyes, which weren't literally.

I reached into the bag and pulled the two things that I hadn't seen before. The first was something like an electric shaver - only it wasn't - all packaged up, unopened. The second, something kind of resembling a blue dildo, attaching to the front what appeared to be...a bikini? Mainly the dildo was representing a guy's penis. "What...are these?" I asked her.

Tabitha raised her brows at me, looking shocked, but then she shrugged and pointed at the shaver like object. "_This_ is a vibrator, this here..." she brought her index finger down to end of the device. "...vibrates! It's a real turn you on! Personally I love using my own, on my clit." She brought her index finger then over to the dildo attached to the front of the underwear. "_This_, is called a strap on. Probably used more by lesbians, but, let's just say if you, Amara and Jubilee would like to pleasure one another in a very big way, this would be the thing to use," Tabitha finished, smiling deviously, winking.

I stared at her silently for a few moments, then I looked at Amara and I saw that she was staring at me, shock too on her own face, but then she closed her eyes, smiling and shrugged, like she always did when Tabby did, or, say something crazy, and even I couldn't help but let out a small, surprised smirk as I put the two things back into the bag in Amara's hands.

Still though...I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. It reminded me of when we played Strip Spin the Bottle with Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto and Sam six months ago and when we were all nude in front of each other and had a little...foreplay, Tabitha brought out a bag full of sex toys, which none of used, but I had come close to letting Roberto use a speculum on me, but decided against it, wanting him and not some other kind of thing to break the seal just inside the entrance of my womanhood.

On that night, Roberto and I had become really close, as had Bobby and Jubilee, Amara and Ray, and so had Sam and Tabitha, all because we played a strip game! It was kinda ironic if you think about it. Everyone had someone. Except for, Jamie, who we drugged that night. I felt bad about doing that. But on the other hand, I wouldn't have wanted him to see all of us naked, especially with what had happened to Jubilee and Tabby downstairs. Thankfully we had gotten everything fixed that had been damaged before anyone got back, with some help from calling a friend to all of us named Forge and had told him we had had a training exercise that went horribly wrong and if the adults saw it we'd be training with Mr. Logan for the next three months. So he helped and in less than a day we had the place perfect again.

"_Tabitha_..." I said, very slowly, but very seriously, as Amara zipped up the bag with the...toys "...you need _help_." Tabitha raised her eyebrows at me again and then she gave a devious looking smile.

"_Rahne_," she said, using the same tone of voice I was using. "A girl has _needs!_"

I looked at her incredulously, opening my mouth, another small laugh escaping from me. Did she do it so regularly that it had become second nature to her? If it had, no wonder she had become so obsessive about this. "As I said, you need to help," I told her.

"What about, Amara here?" Tabitha then said slyly, cocking her head in the direction of her best friend. "We've helped each other stem our desires. Does that mean she needs help too?" My eyes widened, and my head zipped towards the brown girl, whose cheeks were beginning to blush.

"That was before me and Ray became a couple that night.," the brown girl told me as casually as she could.

I pointed at Amara. "So...you..." I looked Tabby, bringing my finger to her next. "...and Tabb's... You and..." I looked back at the brown girl, pointing to her again. "Amara..." Oh my... Whoa..." I finally whispered, shocked.

"But we haven't done anything since she and I got with Ray and Sam," Tabby said, pouting a little. "So, I'm resorting to more drastic measures."

"Okay, to much information, alert," I told her, raising my hands up into the air and making a face, still surprised at what I had been told what my two friends had been doing to with each other.

Tabby laughed at me. "Okay, suit yourself. You guys have fun!" The blonde teen girl told us. "Now...where is Sam?" she wondered, turning and running back down the hallway from where she'd come.

I looked at Amara and she looked a little embarrassed and then started towards the direction of the stairs and I followed after her.

"When...did the two of you start too..." I asked falteringly as we walked down the hallway.

"Well..." Amara said, hesitantly. "About...over a year ago..."

I looked at her incredulously, raising my brows again. "That long!?" I gaped. How could I have missed my room mate being involved in such a thing like that? Not that there was anything wrong with...two girls being together like that, or guys, for that matter... My views had changed on that type of thing since I left my father's _cult_. But I was just so startled that I didn't know that Amara was one of those people that pleasured themselves, and she had done it with another girl! Did that mean that she was...bisexual? Yes, she's with Ray, meaning that she likes boys, but would being with Tabitha have given her thoughts that she could love girls too?

Amara nodded again, her cheeks going pink once more. "I was...using the showers down at the sub-base one, one evening, washing myself down and while doing so I...had some girl time..." she told me sheepishly. "And, while I was, Tabitha arrived in from the changing room and heard me," she told me, her cheeks quite flushed.

The boys and the girls showers down in the sub-base was a large open area where fifteen people could shower at the one time, but none of of us had really used it, uncomfortable of showing our body parts to one another. Not even after we had played Spin the Bottle that night with the boys. We felt more comfortable using the single shower upstairs where our rooms were and take it at different times of the day to be fair to one another. However, I didn't know that anyone went down to the sub-base showers.

"What happened when you two saw one another?" I asked, intensely.

"Well...after I had gotten over the fact that she was there and naked in front of one another, I covered myself up with my hands and she... Well...you know Tabitha..." Amara said, smiling a little. "She didn't seem to mind being naked in front of other girls. She did hear the showers being used anyway... She wolf whistled at me and came over to shower under the sprinkler next to mine and...telling me of how...noisy I was..."

We had reached the door to the Institute and I opened it for us, still looking at Amara, hanging onto her every word. "And...then?" I asked as I followed her out the door and walking down the steps while she looked forward, her head hanging slightly, her cheeks radiating, but then her eyes went to me.

"Let's just say... she introduced me to some actions on what lesbians do when together," she replied, a hint of a smile audible in her tone.

"O-kay," I said, leaving me curious about how girls pleasured each other. But Amara clearly didn't want to talk about what they had done. But I did have to ask her something. "Was it...good?" I slowly asked.

Amara turned her head to me and looked at me searchingly, as if trying to make out something in my voice, but then it relaxed. "It...was," she then answered me. "It was always a thrill when Tabby and I... Well, you get the idea, but now she has Sam and I have Ray."

I nodded, understanding her, but I could almost hear a hint of sadness in her voice. "Do you...miss it?" I questioned her and she furrowed her brow, thinking.

"Kinda," she replied. "We were doing it for over a year, Rahne. It...was a little hard for us not to go to each other when we had that need for release." I looked at her in confusion, unfamiliar with the term she was speaking about.

"Release?"

"Ah...of wanting to orgasm," she answered.

That word I knew and I recalled the sensations I had been having on that night with Roberto when he had given me one. "Oh," I said, my mouth becoming an **O** shape and she grinned at me and I had to give her one in return and then we both giggled.

Suddenly, as we were nearing the garage, Amara and I stopped, hearing some commotion from the inside through the two open doors and we looked at each other before we ran towards them, both wondering what was going on inside.

"Come on Mr. X! Its like a History trip. We get to look at how people lived back during the Renaissance," we heard Bobby say, as Amara and I reached the open doors, going into the garage where we saw Mr. Logan, Professor X, and Jean overlooking Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, and Roberto in front of the X-van.

Mr. Logan was wearing a black T-shirt along with jeans and a second after we entered the garage and the man had cocked his head from the others to Amara and I, hearing us with his advanced hearing, or heightened senses, I couldn't tell. He turned round halfway to look at us, his face grim.

"'ere they are, Chuck," he growled, alerting the professor and Jean to our presence and they turned to see us, their faces as serious as Mr. Logan's.

"Ah, Amara, Rahne. I'm glad you could join us," he said. "Could the two of you join the others if you please?"

"Sure," I said, slowly, and Amara and I made our way past our mentors to our friends at the van, looking worriedly at them, but my eyes met with Roberto's and he smiled at me and went to his side, Amara to Ray's and we turned to face the three adults, although Jean wasn't out of school just yet, but she was still eight-teen.

The professor took his eyes from Amara and I and looked over at Bobby. "That may be, but that doesn't excuse that you all chose to neglect that Mr. Drake hasn't a full license, your studies, and your training," he said, frowning.

"An' don' forge' tha' Wolfsbane's due date is 't happen in th' nex' coup'la days," Mr. Logan then said, making me go instantly scarlet, and tried to compose myself as my friends looked at me and glared at our mentor and I wasn't the only one. Jean too, was angry with him.

"Did you have to embarrass the poor girl!" she said to him, icily. Logan looked at her and then back at me. "Sorry," he said with a growl, folding his arms, which sound more like a sigh.

My _'due date'_ as Mr. Logan called it, was the time when the wolf side of me went into heat, putting me into a extreme state of mind of wanting to _mate_ with a male. In plain English, I wanted to have sex with a guy until I conceived... During those times **–** which was twenty-eight to thirty-one hours once every three months **–** I was under lock down in the sub-basement. It was not cool... My sex hormones were raging inside of me, as though I had increased my sex drive and screaming at me for sexual intercourse. It was one of the few things about me that I didn't like talking about with to anyone except to, Ororo and Jean since it was either one of them that kept me company when it came to that day. However, _Mr. Logan_ liked to keep a close eye when my day would be coming close since it was _he _I had first thrown myself at. He had to knock me out just to stop at me from getting at his pants right after I had _kissed him on the mouth. _When _I_ _had_ returned to my right state of mind, the professor told me about my behaviour of going into heat and what had occurred with Mr. Logan and I _remembered_ _it._ The embarrassment was unimaginable and avoided him for weeks, not even going to his training sessions, but he came to me wanting to put it behind us, knowing full well that something had been wrong with me and put it behind us, saying that he'd be _watching out for it._

"That's not until next Tuesday, not over the weekend," I said, trying to sound casual, keeping my voice even as I spoke to Mr. Logan, but he gave me a curved smile and a humph, as he could clearly make out my anger towards him and I couldn't help but glare at him. Yeah, he's my mentor, but if he wasn't I'd really love to kick his butt. I'd probably fail, considering how fast and agile he was when he did training against his own exercises in the danger room and outside in the back of the institute.

"That IS however just an estimate, Rahne," the professor said to me, and he was right. It was just an estimate. My time of heat was like my monthly cycle. It could come early, or it could come late... I hung my head and let out a sigh. "I am, however, allowing you and the rest of you to go the Renaissance fair," he then said and I looked up, shocked, seeing him smiling, while the others cheered. Mr. Logan however didn't look as pleased as he looked down at the professor in his chair and hummed. He wasn't angry, but he did look worried. Jean too smiled at the other telepath, happy with his decision for all of us. I then had to look away from the three of them as I felt an arm around my shoulder and looked up too see Roberto beaming down at me, and smiled up at him, glad that we were going to the fair. "On one condition," the professor then said as the others began to quieten and we all listened. "Jean will accompany you all at the fair AND she will be driving."

Jean folded her arms and looked at all of us with a hard face, as if expecting us to argue.

"Seems fair," Jubilee said, happily.

"I'm good with it," said Ray with a smirk.

"As am I," Amara said enthusiastically in front of him.

"Another girl is alright with me," Bobby said, receiving a scowl from Jean, his girlfriend and the professor, but a smile and a "humph" from Mr. Logan. "I was kidding," Bobby told them seriously.

"No arguments from me," Roberto said above me.

I didn't say anything and looked at Jean, curious, and her eyes met mine and her face softened a bit. "It's not just because of her driving that your sending her with us. Its encase I go into heat too, isn't it," I said, looking from Jean to the professor.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is, Rahne. Jean will know directly when you're not in your true state of mind," he told me, almost sympathetic. "I know this might seem unfair, but it's for your own protection, Rahne."

I wasn't angry with him. I knew where he was coming from. "I know," I said with a sigh. "Thanks..."

"Okay, everybody! Move your stuff out of the X-van and move them to my car," Jean then told us.

"Wait, we're not taking the van?" Bobby asked, disappointed. "It has more space!"

"That may be, but the X-van is not made for side trips," the professor explained to him.

"My car has space too, you know," Jean said to the brown haired boy and looked at the rest of us. "Room for...four of you to sit in the back and...for someone to sit in the front with me...Huh...I guess it doesn't have much space after all..." she finished. The telepath then looked to me, an awkward smile on her face. "Rahne... do you mind being a wolf for the journey?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I told her instantly and she sighed, relieved.

"Great. It's sorted then," she said happily.

Ten minutes later, when the others got their bags transferred to jeans car, mine and Amara's among them, in the yard, we all started to get into the vehicle. In the front, with Jean, was Jubilee and in the back, behind Jean was Bobby, at the door, and Ray. And on the right, behind Jubilee, was Roberto, at the door, and Amara. When they had all settled into their seats I began to phase into my wolf formation. My I felt my clothes becoming part of my body as the brown fur start to develop, my posture becoming slanted, my jaw forming into a muzzle, my growing tail and my feet and hands turning into paws.

The best thing about my own clothes was that they were genetically modified by the professor so that they wouldn't shred whenever I transformed and instead merged with my skin, but he had also thought me how to modify them as well, since some of my clothes and other _things_ that were _really_ girl material. My clothes even covered up my behind _and_ between my legs when I phased, which comforted me as I did have to worry about any of the boys trying to peek at me and keep my tail between my legs.

When Roberto told me that they were ready for me I crouched and then pounced up onto his legs, crossing over a bit onto Amara's and looked up at to the both of them, waiting for confirmation to sit on them. Everyone had a good idea of my wolf communication by now.

"You didn't have to ask, Rahne," Roberto said to me. "We already agreed to this when you became wolf." Amara nodded, smiling. I still let out a happy wolfish moan, thanking them.

"That's a long journey," I heard Jean say, as Roberto closed his door, and saw that she was conversing with Jubilee. She must have been telling her where the fair was and the directions to it.

"It's at least four and a half to five hours," the Chinese girl responded and Jeans face fell.

"Oh, boy... Well we'd better get going then." She said and turned away from the Chinese girl, putting her hand on her keys.

"Hol' on there, Jean," we heard Mr. Logan voice from Jean's open window and saw the man looking in at all of us.

"Yes, Logan?" Jean asked, curious.

"I 'eard about where the fair is. I 'ave a cabin in 'ne woods up there near tha' place if ya wanna use it instead of those tents."

"You've a _cabin_ up there! Sounds good!" said Bobby, grinning, but stopped when Logan looked at him, but the older man smirked and looked back at Jean.

"The offers open if ya wanna use it."

Jean hummed thoughtfully. "Does it have a bathroom and shower?" she then asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah. It 'as em 'an 'as hot water too. Mind ya there's only one," Mr. Logan told her, looking at us girls.

"Alright, we'll take it," Jean said, quickly and Logan smirked and looked back at us. "Good luck to ya, because your gonna 'ave your 'ands tied with these kids."

"I'll manage," Jean said lightly and with that, Mr. Logan left. She turned to the rest of us, giving us a smile. "Alright, guys. Here we go," she said and she started her car and we made our way towards the gates of the Xavier Institute.

Before we had hit the open road outside of Bayville, Jean asked us about our plans at the fair and the others told her about them. I could say much but nod my head and bark, agreeing with them, whenever they said something that I'd like to see too when we were there, which Jean found funny for some reason, laughing even and gave her a quizzed moan, tilting my head at her reflection in the front mirror.

"Sorry, Rahne," she said, smiling at me in the mirror. "It's just...your really adorable when you do that." I let a noise that everyone knew as "what?" and they all laughed and looked at each of them.

Euh...I know that it was a compliment, and as much as I preferred to seen as playful dog, I was still wolf. I closed my mouth and let out a sigh through my nose.

"She is right, you know?" Roberto said to me, making me turn my head to him and frowned at my boyfriend as grinned at me. "I'm sorry, but, Jean is right. You're really cute." My frown softened and was glad I was a wolf as my face felt warm beneath my fur and gave a growl of "thanks."

"Awwwww" Bobby said heartedly and the rest joined in, even Jean.

"Shut up..." Roberto and I said mockingly simultaneously. Well, he spoke it, I growled it.

After about an hour and a half of sitting on my boyfriend and roommate, who had been on and off petting me, the heat inside the car became somewhat uncomfortable. Jean had turned on the heat as it had become a chilly a little while back and for someone like me who had a lot of fur all over their body that made it really hot. I sat up from my position, getting curious glances from the four with me.

"Everything all right, Rahne?" Amara asked as I crossed over from her to Ray and Bobby, being careful where I STEPPED and looked at the ice-man and raised my right paw and tapped his window.

"Sure," he said and took my paw away.

"What's up?" Jean asked and looked towards her in front of me, concentrating on the road, and saw that Jubilee was looking at me too.

"Rahne, wants some air," Jubilee told her as Bobby pressed the button, lowering the window.

"Just don't go out too far," Jean warned, looking at me in her rear mirror, and I barked at her in confirmation, before I sat my two paws on the window ledge and I caught her letting out a soft chuckle before I poked my head out and felt the cool breeze of the wind whipping against the right side of my face and neck, my fur flying. That was better... I then turned my head and it was blowing full force at me, making me close my eyes slightly, but still managed to keep them open, though it was kinda hard to breathe.

After about five minutes of cooling off, I lowered myself back into the car, dropping my paws onto Bobby's lap.

"Welcome back," Jean said to me as she drove.

"Have fun out there?" Ray asked me, while I turned to sit back with Amara and Roberto, and stopped to face him, my front paws on his right leg and let out a low wolfish bark in response and then continued.

When I was on Roberto and Amara's legs I turned, and before I sat, I stretched, yawning as I did so, my eyes closed, raising my tail into the air before I sat back down.

Amara snorted with laughter and so did the others and looked up at her, puzzled.

"That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen you do," Bobby said to me. I moaned in curiosity. All I did was stretch.

"Your face," Ray explained, chuckling.

"Not to mention your ass almost in Roberto's face," Bobby said, grinning, making me growl at him.

"Hey!" Jean said, sternly, making us look at her, turning the front mirror. "Bobby, watch your mouth," she told him.

"Yeah, that was really inappropriate," Jubilee said to him, just as annoyed as Jean and I.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Bobby said apologetically.

"Say it to, Rahne, not us," Amara said, her hand on my head as I looked at him with a grim expression.

"Sorry, Rahne," he said sincerely. I growled playfully at him and then let make tongue loll outside my mouth, but actually I was sticking it out at him and the rest of us laughed.

After another two hours talking more less died down and Jean drove in silence, Jubilee telling her a direction now and then. But right now, I was starting to get a little worried about myself...

Over an hour ago, I had started to get a familiar feeling down below my navel and knew that I would have to pee soon, but I couldn't _say_ anything and...didn't really want to either... It was kinda embarrassing to say it on a road trip. But as time passed the feeling down there started to become much more noticeable, making me shift uncomfortably on Amara and Roberto and then it came to the point that it had started to become painful, making me crunch my back legs together, though that made it kinda worse, making me close my eyes and cringe. Then, about half an hour later, I couldn't bare it anymore! It felt as if my bladder was going to explode! I let a harrowed cry, gaining everyone's attention and then let out another.

"What's wrong with, Rahne?" Jean asked the others, concerned, as I let out another cry, this one more desperate.

"I'm...not sure. I've never heard her like this before," Roberto said, worriedly. "Have you guys?" he asked the others.

"Not me," Amara said anxiously, looking down at me and the others too were looking scared. Oh, no! They didn't know what I was trying to tell them!

Well, I had to travel on a long road trip like this before in my wolf form to tell when I need to _go_.

Getting desperate, I looked towards Jean, who was looking back in the mirror and gave her a painful yelp, hoping that she'd read my thoughts. I knew that she didn't do that to the people around her, but I was really going crazy here!

Jubilee however seemed to catch on what I wanted Jean to do and looked from me to the telepath. "Read her mind!" she told her immediately and Jean looked from the mirror to the Chinese girl and then back to the road and a second later I heard her inside my head.

_Rahne, what's_– she began urgently, but I quickly cut across her.

_I HAVE TO PEE!_ I told her loudly inside my thoughts, and at that moment I felt some of it gush out of me, feeling the warm liquid pass from the lips of my womanhood and onto the fabric of my panties and jeans that merged with my skin and I instantly clamped the muscles inside of my body together, preventing me from passing any more of it. Thank goodness it had only been a tiny amount, but the pain of holding it in was just excruciating and I didn't know how long I could keep it up, before–

_Oh, no! Rahne, I want you to hold it just a little while longer until we get to a farm gate. I know that's a lot to ask, but just try, ok?_ Jean told me.

_Your right!_ I thought painfully, clenching my eyes shut as I gripped the inside muscles of my urinary tract. _It is a lot to ask!_

"Ah...so, that's what's wrong," I heard Roberto say, awkwardly, and my heart sank. That meant he knew I had to pee and the bit I had leaked out had soiled the leg of his own jeans and had gone through, feeling the wetness.

"What?" Amara asked him hurriedly.

"Rahne, has to _go_," Jean told them and my friends looked at me.

"Well, why can't we just pull over anywhere here?" Ray asked, looking back at Jean raising hands up into the air.

"Well, why can't we just pull over anywhere here?" Ray asked, looking back at Jean raising hands up into the air.

"Girls like to have some privacy," Jean replied to him, as though it was the most obvious thing. "There should be a farm gate up here at any moment."

_Jean, Right now, I could hardly care about being looked at! If I don't get out of here, I'm going to burst!_ I screamed inside my head, yowling madly.

_Just a little longer, _she answered back_, _sounding really worried herself now_. Please __**do not pee **__inside my car._

I moaned loudly and felt another small wave of my pee leak out of me, the wet patch on the fabric of my underwear and jeans spreading and felt my fur around my sex was getting wet as the warm liquid trickled down to it. I held my muscles together even tighter, stopping the flow, but I couldn't keep it up for long! My clenched muscles were starting to tire and it was only a matter of time before my pee blasted out of me!

_Jean! I'm gonna blow!_ I exclaimed.

"There!" I heard Jubilee shout out and opened my eyes and turned my head to see her pointing, and a moment later, Jean pulled in sharply and a second later, braked.

"Let her out!" She shouted, but Bobby was already opening the door for me as I rushed towards it and before I was out of the vehicle I heard him cry out but ignored it, my mind racing, and when I saw the black, rusted farm gate, between the green trees and hedging, I ran to it, with difficulty, and stepped through the lower bars and into the field. It was filled with cows, the black and white animals feeding themselves with the green grass and some close to me scattered as I made my to the left a few steps, phasing into my human form while I did so, but that had been a mistake and had made my muscles at my urinary tract ten times worse and let out a cry of pain and a huge wave gushed out of me, soaking my underwear and felt it trickling down the side of my legs, wetting the inside of my jeans. I immediately closed off the flow and after I hurriedly unbuttoned my jeans, I pulled down the zipper, brought my partiality wet pants and soaking panties down to my ankles as I squatted down and let my muscles around my urinary tract inside me relax and the light-green liquid began to flow heavily from me as I pushed it out.

"Auuuuugh, haugh, haugh, haugh... Oh, yeah...," I said aloud, closing my eyes as I peed, listening to the sound of it splishing from my pee hole while it was streaming down onto the grass below me. The relief was just... Oh, it was just so good...

I opened my eyes a moment later while I sighed when a good load of my pee was out of me and saw that not all of the cows had ran away. One them was quite close to me, staring at me while its mouth moved, eating grass and when its mouth stopped going up, and down, it let out a 'moo' before putting its head down to the grass again, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the animal, thinking of an episode of the Simpsons, involving a cow doing the same too Homer and Marge when making out.

When I was truly satisfied that I had emptied my bladder, giving a few pushes that had made me squirt a little bit more out, I stood up, and then started to think about what I was gonna do. I didn't have any toilet paper to wipe myself and my clothes were inside the boot of Jeans car. Fantastic...

"Feel better?"

I whipped my head over to the sound of Jean's voice and saw that she was coming towards me, giving me a smile, and saw that she had a packet of tissues and a familiar pair of black shorts along with a purple panties that I had packed earlier today.

Instinctively, I began to bring my right hand towards my crotch, hiding it from her, though, by this stage, what was the point? A lot of people had seen me down there already, and, from I've learned, girls didn't seem to mind much being naked around each other. I guess it was mostly boys that had a problem being nude around each other. But Bobby, Sam, Ray and Roberto didn't seem to mind, though me and the girls had their attention. Maybe they did it as a one off.

"You have _no idea_," I answered Jean, deciding to stop my hand making its way to cover my sex and hung it back to my side.

"Here," Jean said, taking tissue from its packet and preparing to hand to me as she got closer and I turned to face her, but snagged on my jeans.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, beginning to fall, but stopped midway to the earth, suspend in mid air. "Huh?" I raised my head to look at Jean and she gave me a curved smile and straightened me back up, putting me onto my feet. "Thanks," I said, bashfully.

"No problem," she said, giving me the tissue and I took it, blushing a little as I began to wipe between the lips of my womanhood.

"You know Bobby is in a lot of pain from what you did to him, right?" she asked, smirking at me. I stared at her in confusion, taking the white fabric away from my dried sex and holding it at my side. But now that I remember, he did cry out.

"What do you mean," I asked her, worried.

"You stepped on one of his balls, just as you jumped out," she said.

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh, my g-" I caught myself before I said 'God' "Is he alright? is 'it' alright?" I asked, urgently.

"There both fine," Jean told me with a laugh. "But do apologize when you see him."

"Yeah," I said, feeling awful and was relieved I hadn't squished his jewel.

I turned a bit to my right as I squatted down to pull off my jeans and panties over my trainers.

"I like what you've done with your hair down there, Rahne," Jean said to me, as I straightened back up, folding my wet clothes up, and knew that the telepath was talking about the brown mounds of my pubic hair, above my centre, shaped into the formation of a wolf squatting down, its tail curving at the top of my clitoris.

I sighed however. Yep. They all looked between the legs. Was there anyone that didn't? Though, I had to ask myself, would I keep my eyes on a person's face while they were naked in front of me? ...probably not... I was grateful that the red headed, young woman, liked it though, despite her looking.

"Um, thanks," I said, coolly, managing a smile.

Jean furrowed her brow at me as she took a blue plastic bag out of her pocket and opened it up for me to put the wet clothes inside.

"Is me being here making you feel uncomfortable?" she asked while I put the damp clothing into the bag. I avoided her eyes.

"Kinda..." I admitted. "I don't exactly like showing off my body parts to people. Though, I should be used to it..."

"Used to it?" Jean asked handing over the shorts and underwear from under her arm.

"The...waxing down there," I told her, a little sheepish, but smiled.

"Ah," Jean said with a nod, smiling too. "I'll let you be by yourself then while you dress, ok?" she then said and turned to head back to the others, but a thought then struck me. A thought that I never imagined myself doing on wanting to find out about something, but...I wanted to know, and Jean was after all training to be a doctor, as she had taken up a few courses while still in school. The thought was about my womanhood, as Jubilee and Kitty had both spoken to me about how tiny it was.

"Yes?" she asked, warmly.

"Um...can I have your opinion on something that...may sound a little...weird and...also quite...strange?" I asked her, awkwardly, making her look sceptical.

"Ah, sure. But, by the way you sound, you must be really uncomfortable about it," she said.

"I...am, and I think you will be too, because...it's about my..."I pointed downwards "..._sex_." There. I said it.

Jean's eyes widened, startled, but then a second later, she composed herself. "Um...alright... Ah...go ahead..." she said and still a little shocked even as she hid it at first.

"Okay, forget about this," I then said, my voice meek, taking my eyes away from her. "You're not alright with this and–"

"No, I am alright with it, Rahne," Jean said quickly. "I just... haven't been asked this kind of question before. It's a new one for me. We haven't been asked to look _down there_ directly in any of my courses. But I'd be glad to help you out," Jean explained mildly.

"Thanks," I said humbly to her.

"So...what is it about _there _that has you all worked up?" the red haired girl asked me, perplexed, and begun to tell her.

"Well...two people..." I faltered thinking quickly. "...that have waxed me, said that...my entrance was really small, tiny even, and that it doesn't really meet up with my...behind like others girls do. Could...I have your opinion on me?"

Jean stared at me, tilting her head at me, still a little shocked, but she smiled. "Sure," she said, and I sighed, relieved that she didn't seem to flip out over what I had asked her to do.

I set the clothing down onto the grass and turned around, bending slightly, feeling the lips of my sex part somewhat as I rested my arms on my legs, turning my head to look back as Jean came over and crouched down, inspecting my sex. I wasn't really able to see Jean's face, but her head tilted slightly right and I was able to make out the thoughtful expression that she held on her face.

"Well, first of all, Rahne, and I know it'll be..._odd to hear this_, but...you have a really beautiful opening," she said, sounding amazed.

She was right... it _was_ a little odd... Though, Kitty had said that about me too when she had walked in on Jubilee waxing me.

"Um...thanks..." I said, shyly.

Jean then hummed behind me as she took me in and then, to my surprise, saw her raise her right hand towards me, but then stopped midway and put her head out to look at me. "Um, do you mind if I...measure you?" she asked me, giving me a small embarrassed smile.

"Ah...no. Just...do whatever you need too..." I said, reddening and the telepath nodded and a moment later and I felt her index finger on my perineum at the edge between my butt cheeks and trailed it down my skin towards the very edge of my entrance was and muttered something about an inch and then withdrew her finger. What she did next however, made me let out a tiny ragged breath through my mouth, as I felt her thumb and index finger just inside the tips of my lips.

"What are you doing?" I choked out, whispering loudly, bringing my head down to look back at her between my stretched legs, as the sensitive nerve endings of my womanhood began to respond from the touch of flesh, sending pleasurable signals throughout my area.

"Just hold on a sec," Jean told me, sounding apologetic, as she widened me there, looking in at me, and then after a moment, stopped, and then moved her thumb and finger down inside me to my clitoris, brushing pass the inside of my tiny lips that I felt had just opened out, the outer folds on either side of them engorging from the young, red haired, woman's touching and let out a tiny, quite moan and looked in front of me, closing my eyes, my legs quivering a little. I could feel the inside of my entrance moistening and opened my eyes again, clenching my teeth together, concentrating on trying to clear my head of the responses my body was having of being touched down there. Oh, why couldn't Jean just have just used her mind to spread me instead? It would have been so much easier!

Then, finally she took her thumb and finger from my slit and I turned my head to look back at her, frowning but she wasn't finished yet and a second later every muscle in my body tensed, feeling the telepath's middle fingers at the hood of my clitoris that had retreated slightly from my arousal, and pulled it back and brought my head down to look in between my legs again at what she was doing and saw that Jean was looking at my small pink bud with curiosity. She then moved my hood back over my pink pearl and I could just feel her finger through its skin against my clit, sending blissful signals throughout me there, making me a little lightheaded and then she pulled my hood back again, and her fingers went to its sides moving my hood forward and back, and felt the sides of her own fingers against my bud inside as she moved them. The control of clearing my head just went because I was dripping from my sex by now and closed my eyes, letting a small moan escape from my mouth.

Suddenly, Jean took her fingers away from me and I opened my eyes to see her looking awkwardly at me as she got the packet of tissues out with her left pocket.

"Sorry about that," said apologetic and began to straighten and I did the same, blushing furiously as I turned, frowning at her.

"_Did you have to do that_?" I asked her as she took out a tissue and cleaned her hand with it.

"You did ask me to give my opinion on your vulva," she said to me, looking confused, talking about all of my sex.

"Yeah, but did you really have to use _your_ _fingers_?" I asked her, heatedly.

"Couldn't you have just used your mind to...open me out and do that to my..._clit_ too? Speaking of which, did you really need o do that? What does that gotta do with how _small_ I was?" I asked. I won't lie, though. I had enjoyed what the sensations I had been having, but that had been what my body wanted and not exactly what I wanted.

"Everything," Jean explained, giving me a tissue too when she put hers into the bag with my soiled clothing, and I snatched it from her in my anger. "Those 'two' were right. You are a little tiny, so I measured how far you were from your behind and it's an inch and a half from normal," she told me as I wiped myself dry _again_ between my entrance and down inside my inner left thigh where my _waters_ had trickled down "I was doing the same with your entrance, while looking inside you, but you - Just wait!" she said, holding up her hands as I made a face and opened my mouth to say something very unpolite to her.

I sighed, now chastising myself for the idea of having Jean look at me. All I had wanted was her answer whether she thought I was small, and she said I was tiny. That was mainly what I had wanted to know. An entire assessment on my vulva... Not exactly what I wanted. Although, I did say she could do what she had too, so I couldn't blame her, but myself really.

"I was thinking of a theory on why you're like this," Jean explained to me. "That's why I was exploring around you. And as for me not using my mind...I wanted to do it directly to sum up the theory, which...doesn't add up..."

I listened to her explanation and narrowed my eyes a bit. "Alright," I said slowly. "Care to explain your theory to me, though?" I questioned. Jean nodded.

"Well, as I said, your sex is an inch apart from your rear than normal and your slit is only four and a half centimetres when by right it should be at least_ eight_ and normally meeting up with your...anus... So...that's _really_ _small_... I saw that you still have your hymen. That's good..." She gave me a smile, but then looked perplexed. "...but I saw that you have any labia minora..." she sounded curious when saying that, talking about the lips inside of our sex that descended during arousal or hung out anyway. I guess I just wasn't born with them. But neither had Amara, Jubilee or Tabitha when we and the boys were doing foreplay, though, I hadn't really paid any attention looking down at them during that time because Roberto and I were busy playing with one another. The only time I did take in what I saw between their legs was when we weren't aroused and neither of them had the lips inside coming down from between their outer ones. Still, it didn't mean they didn't have them. I had always thought mine just didn't come out. "Your clitoris and hood..." Jean continued. "There small too, but that's normal. They always arrange in size. Though..." Her eyes went from my face down to between my apex.

"Jean, I'm up here," I told her, pointing to my face, and her eyes rose back up.

"Right, sorry. I just noticed that your clitoris just protrudes from its hood and...well, I'm curious to know, has it ever pained you when wearing any tight clothing?

"On some occasions, yes," I admitted, and during those times when I had been using jeans that were too tight up against me, making me wish that my clitoral hood was a little longer so that it would protect my sensitive bud completely. My clitoris and its hood weren't big but my hood was smaller than it.

"Alright, well my theory was that instead of having an exact human vulva, yours is mixed between a wolves and humans. But...I'm not exactly to sure about it."

That was...kinda strange... Wait... "Does...that mean that if I..._sleep_ with a guy that they'd...tear my vagina?" I asked her, unable to sound fearful.

Jean raised an eyebrow, but answered. "It...depends on the guy, but it could be likely. My advice on when you decide to..._do that_, is to make sure your well lubricated." I swallowed, afraid of the fact that I mightn't be able to have sex with whom I love someday.

"I'll keep that in mind..." I said to her, worriedly. "Thanks."

"Anything else you want to know?" Jean asked kindly, smiling. I was about to say no but a thought on an unmixed human-wolf vulva came to my mind and couldn't believe what else I was about to ask the telepath.

"Um, Jean...would you feel awkward if I... asked you if I could see..._yours_?" I asked her, cautiously.

Jean raised her eyebrows and then looked uncomfortable, biting her lip, but then sighed, giving me another awkward smile. "Well...I've seen you. I guess...it's only fair," she said, and brought her hands to the button of her pants, unfastening it. "I have to tell you, however, mine is little different to yours," she added as she undid the zipper and pulled her light-brown trousers down, along with the sky-blue panties she had on, down to her ankles, and lay back on the grass, revealing her small, red-haired landing strip above her centre, and saw that her folds on the side from between her entrance were just about...engorged almost, the opening of her lips to the descending hood of her clitoris that was tucked in between and I could just about tell that they were her labia minora.

I squatted down, paying attention to Jean's sex where it just made up between her behind, while she looked at me between her legs. I studied her for a moment, taking in all the differences she was to my own and...for some reason, I couldn't help but think about how nice her sex looked. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head and looked at where her perineum met up with her behind and how small it was compared to my own and placed my own index and middle finger in between her pink flesh in between her sex, making the telepath bulk a little.

"Rahne?" she said, startled.

"One moment," I said, trailing my two fingers on her lips up to her clitoris, making the red headed girl close her eyes and shudder as she let out a sigh and then took them away from her then looked down between my apex and brought my hand down and placed my fingers at the end of my lips and trailed my fingers back down my perineum to my behind and realised how much smaller my sex was. _It was tiny!_ Oh great... Now I was getting self conscious about it. _Perfect!_

"Okay. Thanks," I said, turning to my right, picking up the panties Jean had brought from my bag and straightened back up and stepping my left, and then my right foot inside the undergarment, and pulled it up, covering myself from view as Jean straightened and rotated her waist slightly, turning her head to make eye contact with me.

"I'm...actually going to go pee too, so...I'll follow you back to the car, alright? " she told me as I picked up my shorts.

"Ok," I said. "I'll bring the bag," I added.

"Thanks," she said and lifted herself up into the air and carried herself a few feet away and had her back to me as she squatted down, and a second later saw the light-green liquid coming out of her, hearing it splashing onto the earth. I looked away from her and stepped into my shorts then got the bag with my clothing and made my way back to the car.

When I emerged from the coverage of the trees and hedging to the gate I saw from the open door that Bobby was sitting in the driver seat, Ray leaning against the roof with his arm folded on top of it, and Amara and Roberto were in the back, leaning forward and they were all conversing with one another but they were all alerted to my presence as the gate rattled while I climbed over it.

"There you are!" Jubilee exclaimed. "You and Jean have been gone for almost fifteen minutes!"

"It was...a very long pee," I said, heading over to them, covering up what Jean and I had been doing. Plus it was kinda true. I had pretty much spent almost like five minutes peeing.

"Speaking of, Jean, where is she?" Ray asked.

"Doing...some business," I told him, stopping in front of them.

"Ah," he replied, understanding what I meant.

I looked at Roberto, and gazed down at his jeans and saw that they were a different kind. "Ah, Rob...sorry about... earlier," I said, going red.

"It's alright, Rahne," he said to me kindly. "Accidents happen." Speaking of accidents, I looked over at Bobby, remembering what Jean said I had done to him. He didn't give me any angry looks though.

"Hey, Bob, I'm sorry about you too," I said, sincere. "I was-"

"Rahne, it's ok," he told me. "When you need to go, you need to go. Just...please try to be careful where you step in future. Please?"

"I will," I promised.

"You still would've had the other," Roberto teased to Bobby, who had come out of the other side of the car to put his arms around my waist.

"I'm pretty sure Jubilee wouldn't mind as long as you still had one, eh?" he said to her.

"Well...two is better than one," she said with a grin and the others laughed lightly except Bobby and I.

"Come on, guys. It would have been quite serious if I had ruptured him. Jubilee, would you be laughing if both of your ovaries just stopped working, preventing you from being able to have kids?

"No..." I wouldn't she said guiltily. "Sorry, Bobby," she then said to the ice mutant and the others did the same, but Jubilee, showing how sorry she really was, kissed him.

"Okay, guys," came Jean's voice behind us and looked round to see her lift herself over the gate and down to the ground. With the passing cars on the road anyone that had looked out there window would've only thought she had jumped over the gate. "If anyone else needs to go you should do it while we're here."

"No. We're good," Bobby said, grinning and caught something behind it...

"Alright, then into the car. Rahne, the bag?"

"Oh, boot?" I asked. Jean nodded and I went behind the car and opened the door that rose into the air, but Jean joined me to place the tissue she had used to wipe herself into the bag before I placed it out of the way and then closed it and we to enter the vehicle. I went to Bobby's side, transforming into a wolf again and looked up at him in the car as he saw me and placed his hands over his trousers, protecting his credentials and gave me a smirk. I snorted through my nose and leaped in, making sure my paws were well away from between my friend's legs and crossed over to Amara and my boyfriend and settled myself down on their laps again and when Bobby closed his door, Jean ignited the engine lf her car and then we were on the road again.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

**Chapter one end**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to Review!  
**


End file.
